


Cooking With Love

by Kori_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Castiel não compreendia porque Sam assistia escondido aqueles desenhos orientais. Ele não entendia porque um desenho traria tanto constrangimento se era tão bonito.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Cooking With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Esse conto se passaria lá no comecinho quando o Castiel estava ainda aprendendo mais sobre a vida humana.

Castiel não era expert em tecnologia, isso não era novidade. Ainda utilizava o mesmo Nokia 5120 que Dean lhe dera alguns (muitos) anos atrás. Ele também não se esforçava para aprender com Sam. Na verdade, ele não compreendia muito bem o que o irmão de Dean falava. Definitivamente não conseguia memorizar todos aqueles termos técnicos e afazeres que pareciam tão simples quando Sam sentava-se na frente de seu laptop e digitava, trabalhava, pesquisava e fazia praticamente tudo o que desejasse. Desde comprar o almoço, roupas e calçados, até entretenimento. Como assistir filmes, desenhos orientais e vídeos pessoais que eram adicionados em um site de compartilhamento.

Castiel não compreendia porque Sam assistia escondido aqueles desenhos orientais. Ele não entendia porque um desenho traria tanto constrangimento, afinal, as pessoas adultas também assistiam seus desenhos favoritos. Mas por muitas noites, flagrou Sam assistindo sozinho esses desenhos orientais. Uma vez perguntou a Sam se poderia assistir com ele, e o maior suou frio, fazendo-o prometer em nome de Deus que não iria contar para ninguém que eles tiveram aquela conversa.

Castiel prometeu, e como jurou em nome de seu pai, não iria falar. Mas também se Dean descobrisse por si só não seria uma quebra de juramento. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu certo dia.

Após o jantar, em um bar de estrada, Sam deixou o lugar acompanhado de uma garçonete. Dean bebeu tanto que caiu na cama ainda vestido e de botas. Ele começou a roncar cinco minutos depois que dormiu.

Castiel ficou sentado na outra cama, assistindo Dean dormir. Em um momento cansou de presenciar a sinfonia desafinada dos roncos do Winchester.

O anjo acomodou-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa em que o laptop de Sam estava ligado. Não se recordava muito bem o que era, mas Sam disse que deixaria o aparelho ligado para algum tipo de atualização e download.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e começou a tamborilar os dedos na madeira. Deu uma olhada em Dean, deitado na cama, babando no travesseiro. Vez ou outra ele fazia um ruído, o corpo sobressaltava e mexia como se estivesse tendo algum sonho confuso e agitado. Mas em seguida relaxava novamente e começava a roncar.

Voltando ao laptop.

Castiel esforçou-se para recordar a última aula de Sam. Eles assistiram um vídeo salvo nos documentos. Castiel animou-se, porque encontrou o lugar. A pasta vídeos estava cheia daqueles de câmeras de segurança, mas nenhum desenho.

Castiel clicou em todas as pastas que viu, até que finalmente encontrou. Muito bem. Ele clicou no play e o desenho iniciou-se. Era em japonês e havia uma legenda em inglês, o que deixou Castiel confortável, já que estava acostumando-se com aquele idioma, embora pudesse entender o outro, caso desejasse. Mas queria fazer como Sam fazia.

O desenho iniciou-se com um rapaz mais baixo de porte atlético médio. Era bonito os traços de seu rosto e ele parecia ser tímido e solitário. Principalmente quando a história se desenrolou e na escola, ele não era nada popular, almoçava sozinho, estudava sozinho e na aula de educação física, ele parecia deslocado vestindo o uniforme de ginástica.

Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo uma certa simpatia pelo protagonista. Principalmente quando ele quase apanhou dos outros estudantes no vestiário masculino, mas foi salvo por um outro personagem. Ele era mais confiante, vestia uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Era o capitão do time de Lacrosse. O rapaz encolhido no chão do vestiário recebeu a ajuda do capitão, que ergueu-o e deu um soquinho de leve nos ombros do rapaz. Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos, onde seus olhos ganharam brilhos exagerados e emocionados, uma música melodramática e depois eles se beijaram.

Castiel sequer piscou os olhos após o beijos dos dois rapazes no vestiário da escola. Depois disso houve algumas confusões sem sentido, como serem perseguidos e se separarem. Mas no final, o capitão do time ficou com o rapaz tímido e, agora, não mais solitário.

“Uau” pensou Castiel. “Que desenho legal. Porque será que o Sam esconde isso? É tão bonito”.

Muito bem. Castiel não assistiu outro desenho, estava ainda muito entretido com a última história em sua cabeça. Passou a noite recordando as cenas, palavras e acontecimentos. Era bonito ver uma história onde duas pessoas que sentiam algo tão bonito, compartilhassem seus sonhos, segredos e felicidade. O que tem de errado nisso?

Absolutamente nada. Ele deixou o quarto de hotel e foi comprar algo para o café da manhã. Dean ainda dormia, mas quando voltou, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e a cama vazia. Castiel arrumou o que comprou na mesa, o laptop ainda estava lá com uma imagem na tela fazendo zigue zague e depois rodopiando.

Assim que arrumou a mesa, Castiel ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Dean apareceu a saleta vestindo somente uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura. No mesmo instante Castiel sentiu seu corpo endurecer, as palmas das mãos suarem e a boca ficar seca. Não conseguiu responder o bom dia dele, também não conseguiu dizer nenhuma outra palavra, senão balbuciar e segurar as mãos trêmulas.

Que sensação perturbadora era aquela? Ele estaria doente?

— Sam deve ter se dado bem essa noite. – Dean comentou, enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo e enfiava todo na boca. Ele mastigou e disse mais alguma coisa que Castiel não compreendeu, mas Dean repetiu, assim que engoliu tudo. – Prometo que essa noite nós dois que iremos nos dar bem.

E então Dean deu um soco de leve no ombro de Castiel.

O anjo apenas visualizou a cena em câmera lenta. Dean mastigando e alguns farelos de bolo caído de sua boca, sujando o peito. Depois ele limpando com a mão, a boca e o peitoral nu. E então, socando seu ombro e dando um sorriso. Não um mero sorriso, mas o melhor e mais bonito sorriso que já vira o Winchester dar.

Todos os sinais estavam ali, bem na sua frente. Castiel segurou a respiração, sentindo o coração sambar dentro do peito. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Deu um passo para frente e grudou seus lábios nos de Dean Winchester.

Foi um beijo desajeitado, por um lado um caçador confuso e surpreso. Do outro, um anjo sem saber o que fazer, a não ser o que aprendera no desenho. Mas antes que o beijo finalizasse, o rapaz tímido do desenho saiu correndo do vestiário. Castiel não compreendeu o motivo até ele revelar que não sabia o que deveria ter feito. E era exatamente o que ele sentia naquele momento.

Como não tinha ideia do que fazer depois, Castiel saiu do quarto sem dizer uma só palavra, deixando para trás um Dean sem palavras. Logo que passou o susto, Dean sentou e preparou um pão com queijo, ele comeu e comeu. Pensando no que diabos (com o perdão da palavras) estava acontecendo com aquele anjo descarado.

Dean olhou o laptop e decidiu verificar se o download dos vídeos de segurança finalizou mas encontrou uma tela com um desenho. Deu play. Preparou outro pão com queijo, mas antes de conseguir comer tudo, estava de boca aberta assistindo um cara apanhando no vestiário e sendo salvo por outro. A partir daí Dean abaixou a tela do laptop e não desperdiçou o pão, é claro. Mas teria que ter uma boa conversa com seu anjo da guarda e claro, seu irmão.

Sam esperneou, gritou e bateu as mãos na mesa. Reclamou que estavam invadindo sua privacidade e que não precisava dar satisfações do que assistia. Dean girou os olhos e coçou a cabeça, contando para o irmão caçula o que aconteceu naquela manhã. Então Sam riu, gargalhou e apontou na cara do irmão. Dean não gostou da reação dele, é claro que não. Mas poderia cuidar do mais novo depois, uma vingança lenta e saborosa. Naquele momento precisava cuidar de outro assunto. Precisava ter uma conversa com um anjo safadinho e curioso.

Dirigiu até uma estrada sem movimentação, em seguida, chamou por Castiel. Precisou chamar três vezes até o anjo aparecer no banco do carro. Após um silêncio constrangedor, Dean decidiu começar a falar.

— Eu vi o desenho do Sam. Ele me contou que de vez em quando curte assistir uma coisa diferente. Mas garantiu que só fica nisso. Não sei se acredito, mas também não é algo que preciso me preocupar, afinal ele é adulto e maior que eu. Pode fazer o que quiser.

Castiel nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça. Dean bateu as mãos no volante, mas não para assustar ou ameaçar, estava mais estragando o solo de bateria de James Kottak, baterista do Scorpions.

— Você esta bravo comigo? – Castiel perguntou. Dean suspirou.

— Não. Só fui pego de surpresa. Essas coisas a gente não planeja acontecer, mas se for assim muito... sabe, emocionante, precisamos estar preparados.

— Mas...

— É que aqueles desenhos não são como a realidade.

— Ah. E como é a realidade?

Dean inflou as bochechas e depois soltou todo o ar fazendo um barulho infantil. Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— A realidade é mais … mais … mais … real.

— Mais real?

— Ai meu Deus. – Dean esfregou as mãos no rosto. – Tudo bem, vou tentar explicar para você. Pense em um hambúrguer. Com carne de primeira, queijo, picles, o pão bem passado na chapa, molho e cebola. Você não chega no lugar comendo o hambúrguer, antes você senta e relaxa, é atendido pela garçonete. Faz seu pedido, bebe uma cerveja enquanto o hambúrguer é preparado. Só depois que te servirem é que você pode pegar e comer. O meu sonho é chegar, sentar e ter uma bandeja de hambúrguer quentinho a minha espera, mas a realidade não é assim. Ela é mais complicada.

Castiel estreitou os olhos e tentou assimilar tudo aquilo.

— Então, você quer dizer que antes eu tenho que preparar um hambúrguer?

Dean o olhou com consideração. Não seria fácil.

— Tudo bem, se você quer preparar o hambúrguer, antes precisa selecionar os melhores ingredientes, fritar, cortar, passar na chapa, montar e só depois servir.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que consigo isso.

— É? Certo. Acho que é isso. Foi bom falar com você.

— Foi bom também.

Dean voltou para o hotel sozinho e tentou ignorar seu irmão e as piadinhas, a vingança seria preparada com calma. No outro dia, Dean acordou com um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha compacta do quarto alugado. Ele coçou os olhos e saiu da cama. Na cozinha, encontrou Castiel com um avental amarrado na cintura, segurando uma cebola e a mesa repleta de hambúrguer.

— Bom dia. – ele disse, sorrindo e virando-se para cortar a cebola em rodelas.

— Bom dia? Um ótimo dia. – Dean sentou-se e enfiou o guardanapo de pano na gola da camisa. – Uau, você fez tudo isso?

— Sim. Espera, tem o molho surpresa. – ele tirou de dentro de uma sacola um tubo de molho vermelho e colocou na mesa. – Foi o que a moça do supermercado me disse.

Dean observou Castiel voltar a preparar mais hambúrguer. Ele não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas levantou-se e ao chegar perto do anjo, abraçou-o pela cintura e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Castiel quase se queimou, mas Dean o ajudou, afastando a frigideira quente.

— Só me promete não ver mais aqueles desenhos.

— Por que? – Castiel pareceu triste.

— Porque eu prefiro que as coisas aconteçam porque quer fazer, sem um roteiro pré definido. Essa é a realidade.

— Tudo bem. – Castiel retirou o avental e Dean fez careta.

— Não, não. Eu disse para parar de assistir esses desenhos, não parar de cozinhar. Pode continuar. – Ele deu um último beijo em Castiel e voltou para a mesa, onde teria um dos melhores café da manhã que já tivera.

Castiel amarrou novamente o avental na cintura e voltou a cortar cebolas, pensando no que poderia fazer no outro dia. Dean não disse nada sobre filmes ou doramas, certo?


End file.
